The present invention relates to audio transducers and more particular to a method of combining two separate audio signals of a stereo system in a single sound reproducing device consisting of two separate voice coils, with each voice coil being energized by separate electrical signals. Heretofore, audio transducers have been proposed, for example, my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,512, 3,334,195, 3,449,531, 3,609,252, 4,151,379 and 5,058,173. All of these proposed devices were designed to operate from a single sound signal. By proposed audio transducer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,379 has two voice coils with one being a bass voice coil and the second one being a treble voice coil. Both of these voice coils operate from a separate sound signal. Applicant is not aware of any prior art that is in any way similar to the present invention other than proposed dual voice coils used in movable coil dynamic sound reproducing devices.